The present invention relates to an electronic gaming and/or gambling machine, in particular to a slot machine which is coin operable or is operable by monetary equivalents, comprising a display apparatus for the display of at least one game and optionally additional information, with the display apparatus having at least two screens on which at least one screen representation, preferably a main game, and one second screen representation, preferably a bonus game and/or additional information, can be displayed as well as a control panel for the actuation of the gaming and/or gambling machine.
Slot machines operated by coins or Monetary equivalents are frequently made in the form of reel gaming machines, with a plurality of rotating reels having different game symbols conventionally rotating in the view window of the display field, as is shown, for example, in DE 200 00 990 U1 and with winnings being output when the reels having the same game symbols stop along a payline. In this respect, a control panel having a plurality of control buttons is provided beneath the display field, approximately at the level of the stomach of the player, said control buttons being operable by hand and serving, among other things, to set the rotating reels into operation or to stop them.
In more recent times, it has become known to use screens instead of such mechanical, actually rotating reels and to represent the rotating reels graphically on the respective screen. WO 2005/041139, for example, shows such a slot machine having a screen representation of the game to be played in which two screens are provided which have a large area, which are inclined toward one another and on which games to be played with the gaming machine can be displayed. The arrangement of two screens brings along a considerable increase in the appeal of the game and in the degree of entertainment since, for example, two games can be played in parallel with one another or additional information on the game running on the other screen can be displayed on the second screen. In this respect, it is likewise possible to display information not relating directly to the ongoing game on the second screen; for example, information relating to additional entertainment options in the respective gambling casino, restaurant menus, news tickers, etc. A more relaxed vision and better visibility of the screen displays can be achieved by the mutually inclined arrangement of the screens since the direction of gaze toward the screens is less oblique than with non-inclined screen arrangements.
Nevertheless, vision impairments, for example by light reflections caused by ceiling lamps or the like, can also occur with such machines. In addition, depending on a person's height, it is, for example, possible that a game which interests the player more is displayed on a screen which is more difficult for him to see, whereby the player may become fatigued, which can bring about a reduction in the appeal of the game and in concentration. In addition, with slot machines having large screens which are arranged above one another, the plurality of games ongoing at the same time are not able to be followed equally ideally in the player position predetermined by the control panel.